lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
LEGO Multiverse
LEGO Multiverse is a custom version of LEGO Dimensions created by Trailblazer101 and will have content span from September 27, 2015 to TBA 2021. Plot Description The entire LEGO Multiverse is in danger of being destroyed by the evil dimensional tyrant brothers Lord Vortech and Emperor Bricktor. They plan on obtaining all of the sacred Foundation Elements to destroy and conquer every single dimension to be theirs! It is up to a trio of heroes, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, to stop them, save their captured friends, and save the entire LEGO Multiverse! Game Features * Starter Pack Story Mode * Expansion Story And Level Pack Levels * Battle Arenas And Race Tracks Unlocked By Every Pack * Expanded Adventure Worlds * Advanced Character Customization Chamber * Custom Packs * Collection Section In The Vorton Computer Expansion Packs 101: Blaze * Level Pack (101 Hood Trail + 101 Hood Van + Blaze Extinguisher) * Team Pack (The Blazer + Blazer Bot, 101 Hood Leader + 101 Hood Demon) * Fun Pack (Lord Valdock + Valdock Flyer) * Polybag (Blox Golem) 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) 300 * Fun Pack (Leonidas I + Wolf) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) A Series of Unfortunate Events * Team Pack (Klaus Baudelaire + TBA, Violet Baudelaire + TBA) * Fun Pack (Count Olaf + TBA) Abomination Defense * Level Pack (Peter Pan + Bullet Shooter + Agent Devour) * Team Pack (Sniper + Roblok, Underminer + Marble Launcher) * Fun Pack (Doctor Alien + Giant Zombie) * Fun Pack (Mutant + Rock Catapult) * Fun Pack (Medic + Helmeted Abomination) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (The Lich) Agar.io * Story Pack (Cell + Giant Cell, Agar.io Grid Gateway Build) Airwolf * Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) Aladdin * Team Pack (Aladdin + Magic Carpet, Jafar + Jafar's Serpent) * Fun Pack (Jasmine + Camel) * Polybag (Genie) Alice In Wonderland * Fun Pack (Alice + Cheshire Cat) * Polybag (Mad Hatter) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Archer * Team Pack (Sterling Archer + 1970 Chevrolet, Lana Kane + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Barry Dylan + The Interpid) ARMS * Fun Pack (Spring Man + Headlok) Attack on Titan * Fun Pack (Eren Yeager + TBA) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + TBA, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Level Pack (Aang + Appa + Momo) * Team Pack (Katara + Water Nation Ship, Sokka + Fire Nation Airship) * Fun Pack (Prince Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Awegamer2015 * Level Pack (Awegamer + Puppy Bear + Gateway Cruiser) * Team Pack (Ashlyn Young + Peace Fan, Daniel Hepple + Black Sub) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) Banjo-Kazooie * Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Bee Movie * Fun Pack (Barry B. Benson + Honey Jar) Beetlejuice * Fun Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Charger) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) * Polybag (Yokai) Big Trouble in Little China * Team Pack (Jack Burton + Jack's Truck, Lo-Pan + TBA) Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure * Team Pack (Bill + Phone Booth, Ted + Horse) * Fun Pack (Rufus + Amplifier) Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg * Level Pack (Billy Hatcher + Giant Egg + TBA) Boy's Club * Fun Pack (Pepe the Frog + Frog Car) Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Story Pack (Harold Hutchins, George Beard + Sizeirator 20000, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Captain Underpants + Turbo Toilet 20000) Cars * Team Pack (Lightning McQueen + Road Grater, Mater + Tractor) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Clash of Clans * Fun Pack (Barbarian + P.E.K.K.A.) Crash Bandicoot * Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) * Fun Pack (Doctor Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Crash Potatoes * Level Pack (Doctor Curt + Jonah Head + Curtbot) * Team Pack (Nik + Crabeef, Crash Potatoes + Locomotive) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (Green Arrow) * Polybag (The Atom) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Death Note * Team Pack (Light + Ryuk, L + Cake) * Fun Pack (Misa Amane + TBA) * Fun Pack (Near + Toy Train) * Fun Pack (Mello + Big Gun) Despicable Me * Level Pack (Gru + Grumobile + TBA) * Fun Pack (Minion + TBA) Dexter's Laboratory * Team Pack (Dexter + Dex-Transformer, DeeDee + DeeDee-Bot) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Team Pack (Greg Heffley + Rodrick's Van, Rowley Jefferson + Dinoblazer) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) Donkey Kong * Level Pack (Donkey Kong + DK Jumbo + Mine Cart) * Fun Pack (Diddy Kong + Gyrocopter) Dragon Ball * Story Pack (Goku + Flying Nimbus + World Torunament Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Vegeta + TBA, Bulma + TBA) * Fun Pack (Piccolo + TBA) * Fun Pack (Frieza + Frieza's Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Krillin + TBA) * Fun Pack (Future Trunks + TBA) * Fun Pack (Majin Buu + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Satan + TBA) * Fun Pack (Goku Black + TBA) * Fun Pack (Gohan + TBA) * Fun Pack (Beerus + TBA) * Fun Pack (Cell + TBA) * Polybag (Kid Goku) DuckTales * Fun Pack (Donald Duck + Duckmobile) E.L. Wallace's World * Fun Pack (E.L. Wallace + TBA) Escape From New York * Fun Pack (Snake Plissken + TBA) E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Finn Army * Level Pack (Davis Finlay + Shipwreck + Finn's Cop Car) * Fun Pack (Larry Revere + TBA) Five Night's at Freddy's * Team Pack (Freddy Fazbear + Fazbear Car, Springtrap + Balloon Boy) * Fun Pack (Ennard + Baby Clown Car) Freak * Story Pack (Josh Jagger, Artemis + Skyfaller, The Crack Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Zorza + Zornuma Brute, Kiki Hart + Demonmobile) * Fun Pack (Kim and Tim + Double Drill) * Fun Pack (Tri Shot Sheilia + Future Jet) * Fun Pack (Zornuma King + Rock Golem) Futurama * Level Pack (Fry + Planet Express Ship + TBA) * Team Pack (Bender + The Crushinator, Leela + Beta Romeo) Garfield * Fun Pack (Garfield + Fridge Cart) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Godzilla * Level Pack (Godzilla + MUTO + Tank) Goosebumps HorrorLand * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Tour Golf Cart, Mabel + Waddles) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Wierdmagedon Car) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Guitar Hero * Level Pack (Axel Steel + TBA + TBA) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (John-117 Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) * Polybag (Cortana) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Fun Pack (He-Man + Battle Cat) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) Holes * Fun Pack (Stanley Yelnats IV + Mr. Sir's Truck) How To Train Your Dragon * Fun Pack (Hiccup + Toothless) Identity Thief * Fun Pack (Identity Thief + Demonic Riding Bat) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) Infinite Cinematic Universe * Level Pack (Infinity + Infinite Fighter One + Nano Amplifier) * Team Pack (Bioman + Bio-Jet, Doctor Nano + Nano Destroyer) * Fun Pack (Psyche + TBA) * Fun Pack (Griffin + The Hawk) * Fun Pack (Speedy + TBA) * Fun Pack (The Silver Archer + TBA) * Fun Pack (The Virtual Slayer + TBA) * Fun Pack (Doctor Frames + TBA) * Polybag (Mainframe) Infinity Comics * Team Pack (Shark-Man + TBA, Dolphin Boy + TBA) * Fun Pack (Grey Vigilante + TBA) * Fun Pack (Samuel Washington + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dark Web + TBA) * Polybag (Miles Richard) * Polybag (Killer Whale) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Internet Gateway Build) * Team Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Johnny Bravo * Fun Pack (Johnny Bravo + Johnny's Car) Jurassic Park * Team Pack (Alan Grant + Jurassic Park Van, Ellie Sattler + TBA) * Fun Pack (John Hammond + TBA) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) Kirby * Level Pack (Kirby + Dragoon + Warp Star) * Team Pack (King Dedede + TBA, Meta Knight + Halberd) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Kong: Skull Island * Story Pack (King Kong + Skullcrawler, Skull Island Gateway Build) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) LazyTown * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Stephanie + Rocket Drifter) * Fun Pack (Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Team Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider, Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover * Level Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter + Police 4x4) * Polybag (Rex Fury) LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * Fun Pack (Tyro + Tyro Nation Ship) LEGO Island * Fun Pack (Pepper Roni + Skateboard) LEGO Justice Association LEGO Multiverse * Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf + Shadowfax, Wyldstyle + Super Cycle, LEGO Gateway Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Fun Pack (Emperor Bricktor + Rift Racer) * Custom Pack (Custom Character) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger) LEGO Universe * Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) * Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) * Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) * Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) * Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) * Polybag (Mythran) LEGO Worlds * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Rocket) Lilo and Stitch * Team Pack (Lilo + TBA, Stitch + TBA) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Road Runner) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Martian Spaceship) Lucifer * Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán, Kamar-Taj Gateway Build) * Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Level Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Panther + Black Panther's Jet) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Agent Coulson + Lola) * Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Polybag (Vision) * Polybag (Scarlet Witch) * Polybag (Quicksilver) * Polybag (Stan Lee) * Polybag (Deathlok) * Polybag (Daredevil) * Polybag (Jessica Jones) * Polybag (Luke Cage) * Polybag (Iron Fist) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + TBA) Men In Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MIB Crown Victoria) Metachargers * Level Pack (Charger Garlic + Cloud Cutter + Thump Jeep) * Team Pack (Charger Alec + Stealth Bug, Charger Jockey + Sarsaparilla Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Charger Ulmulk + Shield Strike) * Fun Pack (Pun Master + Shark Tank) * Polybag (Emojibot) Metal Gear * Level Pack (Solid Snake + Metal Gear + TBA) Metroid Prime Trilogy * Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) * Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Mickey Mouse * Team Pack (Mickey Mouse + Mickey's Car, Minnie Mouse + TBA) * Fun Pack (Goofy + TBA) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Thief + Manti Lander) Mighty Magiswords * Team Pack (Vambre Marie Warrior + TBA, Prohyas Warrior + TBA) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Wolf) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) * Polybag (Creeper) Minecraft: Story Mode * Story Pack (Male Jesse + Reuben, EnderCon Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Female Jesse + Lluna, Sea Temple Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Ivor + The Wither Storm) * Fun Pack (The Admin + Guardian) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Morphers * Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) * Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) * Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) * Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) * Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) * Polybag (Zooker) Monster Fighters * Fun Pack (Dr. Rodney Rathbone + Monster Fighters Car) Mortal Kombat * Level Pack (Scorpion + Kombat Cycle, Mortal Kombat Arcade Machine) Mr. Bean * Fun Pack (Mr. Bean + Mr. Bean's Car) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + The Fortrex + Rumble Blade) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Polybag (Merlock 2.0) Night at the Museum * Level Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Dexter) * Team Pack (Jedediah + Squirrel, Octavius + R.C. Car) * Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) * Fun Pack (Theodore Roosevelt + Little Texas) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) * Polybag (Dareth) NinjaNO! * Level Pack (Bizzaro Kai + TBA + TBA) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Level Pack (K.O. + TBA + TBA) On The Trail * Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox 2.0 + Blox Virus Ship) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Genji's Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhart + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Payload (Route 66)) Pac-Man * Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Pac-Man Arcade Machine) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull, Devil's Triangle Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Misty's Bike + Pikachu) * Team Pack (Misty + Goldeen, Brock + Onix) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Power Rangers * Level Pack (Red Ranger + T-Rex Battle Zord + Alpha 5) * Team Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Battle Zord, Blue Ranger + Triceratops Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Battle Zord) * Polybag (Rita Repulsa) Press Start Ratchet & Clank * Level Pack (Ratchet and Clank + Gadgetron Gunner + W.I.P.) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick + Space Cruiser, Morty + TBA) * Fun Pack (Summer + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) ROBLOX * Level Pack (Builderman + Computer + Giant Rideable Pizza) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) S.C.O.O.B. * Story Pack (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones + Mystery Machine (2018), TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) Seinfeld * Fun Pack (Jerry Seinfeld + Taxi) Sherlock * Team Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi, John Watson + Janus Car) Shogun * Story Pack (Red Shogun + Shogun Mech, Master Wong's Dojo Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Short Circuit * Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie's Snack Shack) Shovel Knight * Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) * Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) * Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Shrek * Team Pack (Shrek + Onion Carriage, Fiona + Magic Mirror) * Fun Pack (Donkey + Enlarged Gingerbread Man) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) * Fun Pack (Spyro the Dragon + Hot Streak) Slither.io * Story Pack (Snake + Giant Snake, Slither.io Grid Gateway Build) Smokey and the Bandit * Team Pack (The Bandit + The Bandit's Car, Sheriff Buford T. Justice + Sheriff's Police Car) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) * Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + G.U.N. Tank) * Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) * Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) * Polybag (Big the Cat) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Star + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Speed Champions * Level Pack (Race Car Driver + Ferrari LaFerrari + Scuderia Ferrari Truck) Speed Racer * Fun Pack (Speed Racer + Mach 5) Splatoon * Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Tank, Inkling Girl + Splat Roller) SpongeBob SquarePants * Team Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon, Patrick + Heroic Hero Boat) * Fun Pack (Squidward + Boat Car) * Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) * Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) * Fun Pack (Plankton + Plankton Bot) StarCraft * Level Pack (Jimy Raynor + The Hyperion + Vulture-class Hover Bike) * Team Pack (Artanis + Spear of Adun, Sarah Kerrigan + Sarah's Leviathan) * Fun Pack (Tyrande + Ash'alah) * Fun Pack (Arcturus Mengsk + Xel'Naga Keystone) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star Wars * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Team Pack (Finn + X-Fighter, Rey + Rey's Speeder) * Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) * Polybag (Princess Leia) Star Wars Rebels * Team Pack (Hera Syndulla + Ghost, Ezra Bridger + Ezra's Speeder Bike) * Team Pack (Kanan Jarrus + Kanan's Speeder Bike, Sabine Wren + C1-10P) * Polybag (Garazeb Orrelios) Star Vs The Forces of Evil * Team Pack (Star Butterfly + TBA, Marco Diaz + TBA) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Lion + Laser Light Cannon) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot, Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Subjective * Story Pack (Flare, Vez + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) * Team Pack (Princess Peach + TBA, Toad + Toadmobile) * Fun Pack (Luigi + Yoshi) * Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Level Pack (Leonardo + The Shellraiser + Turtle Sub) * Team Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike, Dogpound + Pizza Van) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) The Adventures of Clutch Powers * Fun Pack (Clutch Powers + Clutchmobile) The Adventures of HE-Kong * Team Pack (HE-Kong + Styleless Submarine, Spurtacus + Giant Coconut Gun) The Adventures of Vesp * Story Pack (Vesp + Time Elevator, Clock Tower Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) * Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) * Fun Pack (Dr. Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) * Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Beatles Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Billion Brick Race * Story Pack (TBA + TBA, TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The B-Team * Fun Pack (M.A. Maracus + M.A.'s Car) The Chronicles of Narnia * Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) * Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) * Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + The Dawn Treader) The Dapigin Movie * Story Pack (Dapigin + Hovercart, Crystal Cave Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Shadowlord + Shadowboard) The Emoji Movie * Story Pack (Gene + Emojibike, Jailbreak + Spotify Boat, Hi-5 + Twitter Bird, Textopolis Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Smiler + Virus-Bot) * Fun Pack (Poop Daddy + Poopmobile) * Fun Pack (Steven + Devilicous) The Flintstones * Fun Pack (Fred Flintstone + Fred Flintstone's Car) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Heroes of Olympus * Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) * Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) * Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) * Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) * Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) * Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield + Lake-town Boat) The Hunger Games * Fun Pack (Katniss Everdeen + TBA) The Internet: The Game * Level Pack (Saladweaver + Salad Bowl + Fork Bike) * Fun Pack (Diman + Canvas) The Jetsons * Fun Pack (George Jetson + The Space Car) The Legend of Korra * Fun Pack (Korra + TBA) The Legend of Zelda * Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) * Team Pack (Zelda + TBA, Ganondorf + TBA) * Fun Pack (Midna + Wolf Link) The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie * Story Pack (Willow, Stella + Singer Bus, The Stella Flock Treehouse) * Fun Pack (Soundwave + E.LM.O) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Polybag (Alfred Pennyworth) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, The Trail House Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Pixel Fox + Pixelated Fox, Raven + Giant Raven) * Team Pack (Skylander Lord III + Giant Black Dragon, Shade Narwhalton + Shade's Narwhal) * Fun Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank) * Fun Pack (Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) * Fun Pack (Searing + Searing's Jet) * Fun Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot) * Fun Pack (Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) * Fun Pack (Monkey Films + Mecha Monkey) * Fun Pack (Dr. Aidan Quinn + Manta-Ray Jet) * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) * Fun Pack (Trigger + Trig-Bot) * Fun Pack (Future Trojan + Trojan Time Horse) * Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) * Fun Pack (Flakey + Cat-Astrophic Mech) * Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) * Fun Pack (Emman Cortez + Cortezian Battle Mech) * Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * Polybag (Blox Henchman) The LEGO Dimensions Movie The LEGO DTCG Movie * Story Pack (Damien the Comment Guy + Damien's Idea Machine, Custom Showroom Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (The Darkness + Black Buggy) The LEGO Movie * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + The Sea Cow) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Kai + Fire Mech, Nya + Water Strider) * Fun Pack (Jay + Lightning Jet) * Fun Pack (Cole + Cole Rider) * Fun Pack (Zane + Ice Tank) * Fun Pack (Master Wu + Destiny's Bounty) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) The LEGO Space Movie * Story Pack (Ronnie + Ronnie's Spaceship, Moon Base Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Commander Dorfius + EXO-Suit) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) * Fun Pack (Dito Tick + TBA) The Pixel House * Polybag (Gala) The Powerpuff Girls * Team Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone, Bubbles + Octi) * Fun Pack (Bubbles + Mega Blast Bot) * Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + TBA, Lisa Simpson + TBA) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) * Polybag (Sideshow Bob) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Tick * Fun Pack (The Tick + TBA, Arthur + TBA) The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Team Pack (Trail + TBA, Miles + TBA) The Wizard of Oz * Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) * Fun Pack (Glinda the Good Witch + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dorothy Gale + Talking Tree) The X-Files * Team Pack (Fox Mulder + TBA, Dana Scully + TBA) Torchwood * Story Pack (Captain Jack Harkness + The Battleship, Torchwood House Gateway Build) Total Drama Island * Team Pack (Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane, Chris McLean + Chris' ATV) Toy Story * Team Pack (Woody + R.C., Buzz Lightyear + Star Command Ship) * Fun Pack (Jesse + Horse) * Fun Pack (Alien + The Claw) Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Dr. Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + TBA) Untitled iNinjago Spin Off Show * Team Pack (MockingBird + TBA, Tyson + Elevator of Shame) * Fun Pack (LordTigress + TBA) * Fun Pack (Dimensons + Inspira) * Fun Pack (LukeyPrater + TBA) * Fun Pack (LostJediMaster + TBA) * Fun Pack (Marcel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kingwja + TBA) * Fun Pack (TenkaiLion + TBA) * Fun Pack (Angry Unikitty + Uni-Car) * Fun Pack (LedgendoNinjago + TBA) Upland * Level Pack (Dillon Guidesworth + A Million Falcon + Hotpot Speeder) * Team Pack (Urist the Demolition Man + The Flying Dutchman, Andre Arms Dealer + UFO) * Fun Pack (Nort the Gremlin Blacksmith + Reconnaissance Diver) Young Justice * Level Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle + Wolf) * Team Pack (Kid Flash + KF Bike, Artemis + Arrow Boat) * Fun Pack (Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) * Fun Pack (Aqualad + Black Manta's Submarine) YouTubers * Story Pack (CaptainSparklez + Cow, Sparklez House Gateway Build) * Story Pack (ExplodingTNT + Pink Sheep, The Announcement Stage Gateway Build) * Level Pack (DanTDM + Diamond Minecart + Grim) * Team Pack (UnspeakableGaming + Unspeakable Car, MooseCraft + Moose) * Team Pack (PopularMMOS + Bomby, GamerGirlJen + Jen's House) * Team Pack (Crainer + Lucky Block, SSundee + Smeltery) * Fun Pack (Stampy Cat + Cat) * Fun Pack (Stacy Plays + TBA) * Fun Pack (LDShadowLady + TNT) * Fun Pack (Logdotzip + Command Block) * Polybag (Fed X Gaming) * Polybag (SubZeroExtabyte) * Polybag (Mumbo Jumbo) * Polybag (Xisumavoid) * Polybag (Cubfan135) * Polybag (MagmaMusen) * Polybag (Blitzwinger) Venture * Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) * Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) * Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Steelem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + TBA, Bounty Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Rogue + Lanceformer) * Fun Pack (Diabolus + Green Machine) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (Emperor Zarkon) WarCraft * Level Pack (Arthas + Horse + Frostmourne) * Team Pack (Thrall + Thrall's Wolf, Jaina + Water Elemental) Warriors of Holden: Dawn of Vexx * Level Pack (The New User + Holden Guard Mech + Royal Warrior Cannon) Wander Over Yonder * Team Pack (Wander + Sylvia, Lord Hater + TBA) Wikiverse Warriors * Team Pack (WC Sunamaru + Turbo Kart, Dark Sunamaru + Lava Launcher) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Wreck-It-Ralph * Level Pack (Ralph + Vanellope's Car + Fix-It Felix Jr. Arcade Machine) * Fun Pack (Fix-It Felix Jr. + TBA) WWIII * Story Pack (Gill Gunther + Rebel Biplane, Anthony Took + Anthony's RV, Bill's Home Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Sober + Snow Groomer) * Fun Pack (C + R) * Fun Pack (Douglas Artur + Morum Plane) Characters Objects TBA Levels Story Mode Levels TBA Story Pack Levels AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Story Pack * Sanctum Spelunking * Pencil It In * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Color Me Confused * Crossing the Seas * AnthonyM vs Vortech The GameTime Movie Story Pack * Another Day Through Dimensions * Community Central Crashing * Under Customstruction * Fight Of The Net * The Phantom Kingdom * One Site To Rule Them All The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack * Blazing Beginnings * High In The Sky * Earthen Combat * Past The Net * The Shadow Realm * The Brick Blox Showdown Level Pack Levels 2001: A Space Odyssey Level Pack * A Space Odyssey Trivia * There will be a total of 301 franchises featured in the game with 166 franchises for each platform. * Every pack unlocks an additional Battle Arena and Race Track. * Certain franchises are exclusive to certain platforms: ** inFAMOUS and Ratchet & Clank are exclusive to PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 4 Plus and PlayStation Vita. ** Halo is exclusive to Xbox 360, Xbox One, Xbox One S and Xbox One X. ** Donkey Kong, Metal Gear, Metroid Prime Trilogy, Splatoon and Super Mario are exclusive to Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo 3DS XL. ** 101: Blaze is exclusive to I-Play. ** YouTubers is exclusive to Windows PC, Java PC, macOS and Linux. ** Subway Surfers is exclusive to Android and iOS. * Device cross play is featured in this game allowing all players to play with one another on different platforms via typing up a server IP in a new Server Selection section on the Home Screen. ** In addition to this, there will be Starter Packs for each and every platform. Fun Facts * There was originally going to be a companion app for players and fans to keep track of their collection. This was later scrapped and replaced with a new feature in the game where players can go to the Vorton computer and go to the Collection section to check off every pack they have. User Credits * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * Abomination Defense, Crash Potatoes, Finn Army, Morphers, Metachargers, Venture, Venture Cinematic Universe, Upland and WWIII were created by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * The GameTime Movie and Warriors of Holden: Dawn of Vexx were created by RealGameTime. * The LEGO Space Movie and The Amazing Life of Vesp and GameTime were created by MilesRS677. * 4Corners was created by Thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * The LEGO Blazer Movie, On The Trail, LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff, 101: Blaze and Infinite Cinematic Universe were created by Trailblazer101. * The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles was created by Trailblazer101 and MilesRS677. * The Nutshack Season 3 ideas, which are apart of The Nutshack, and The Adventures of HE-Kong were created by Searingjet. * Identity Thief and The Adventures of Vesp were created by VesperalLight. * Infinity Comics was created by MLG Neo-Futurist. * Press Start was created by Skylanderlord3. * Shogun was created by Red Shogun. * iNinjago: The Movie, iNexo and the Untitled iNinjago Spin Off TV Show were created by iNinjago. * NinjaNO! was created by Red Shogun and iNinjago. * The LEGO Dimensions Movie was created by Dr Aidan Quinn. * The LEGO DTCG Movie was created by Damien The Comment Guy. * The LEGO Angry Birds Stella Movie was created by Kiddiecraft. * The Dapigin Movie and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * The Internet: The Game was created by DestinyIntwined. * LEGO Justice Association was created by Monkeyfilms. * Wikiverse Warriors was created by WC Sunamaru. * E.L. Wallace's World was created by Skittleflake. * Awegamer2015 was created by Awegamer2015. * The Pixel House was created by PixelFox666. * Freak was created by PeaceableKingdom. External Links * LEGO Multiverse on LEGO Dimensions Customs Community * LEGO Multiverse on Brickimedia * LEGO Multiverse on Brickipedia * LEGO Multiverse on Lego Dimensions Fanon Wikia * LEGO Multiverse on The Trail House Wikia * LEGO Multiverse on Idea Wikia * LEGO Multiverse on Video Games Fanon Wikia Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Toys to Life Category:M Rated Games Category:Adult Video Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:17+ Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:Noice Category:Amazing Category:AWESOME! Category:11/10